1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a display module that supports various functions in which printed circuit board components of the display apparatus and/or a grounding structure of the display apparatus are arranged to reduce interference and provide an optimum layout of connecting ports mounted on the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, display apparatuses including liquid crystal displays (LCD) and plasma display panels (PDP) are used as a television or a computer monitor to display images.
Monitors now offer additional functions such as a TV screen function implemented by having a TV-broadcast receiving tuner included therein for receiving and displaying a TV broadcast signal, and an audio system function implemented by having a speaker included therein for outputting sound from a computer. These additional functions of the monitor are offered in addition to a displaying function for displaying images by converting image signals from the computer. Such a monitor with a variety of additional functions is called a multi function monitor.
The computer and monitor are typically connected to each other via a D-Sub connector or a digital visual interface (DVI) connector to allow image signals from the computer to be transmitted to the monitor.
The multi function monitor can have the D-Sub and/or DVI connectors, and further have an S-video connector, a component connector or a composite connector besides the D-sub connector or the DVI connector to receive the image signals from an external image processing apparatus such as a DVD apparatus, a VCR, etc.
In conventional computers, only one output connector, such as the D-sub connector, has been supported by the computer, but recently there is a trend that two or more output connectors including the D-sub connector, the DVI connector and the S-video connector are supported by the computer, and thus two or more monitors can be connected to one computer.
Recently, the multi function monitors that have been commercialized are provided with more additional functions such as a network function to connect the monitors to a network, thereby displaying data received through the network as images, and sending and receiving control signals via the network. In addition to the network function, the monitor still functions as a computer monitor by being connected to the computer via an image cable.
In the multi function monitors having a network function, a circuit block supporting the network function is mounted on an additional printed circuit board (hereinafter, referred to as “sub printed circuit board”) installed in a base stand of a conventional monitor. In addition to the sub printed circuit board, the conventional monitor also includes a primary printed circuit board (hereinafter, referred to as “primary printed circuit board”) installed in a main body of the conventional monitor.
To process data received through the network and transmit the processed data to a display module, the sub printed circuit board provided in the base stand and the primary printed circuit board provided in the main body of the monitor are connected to each other via a cable.
In the monitors having the configuration stated above, since the sub printed circuit board is located in the base stand, the base stand has a larger volume. Such a large volume is not preferable in the current industry environment emphasizing a smaller sized product design.
Moreover, the multi function monitor having the configuration stated above is disadvantageous that an additional space is required in the base stand and the main body of the monitor for the cable to connect the primary printed circuit board and the sub printed circuit board to each other. The cable is likely to be damaged by movement of mechanical structures of the monitor, and the cable serves as a limitation in designing the mechanical structures of the monitor.
On the other hand, the multi function monitor typically is provided with a plurality of input/output connection ports to enable the variety of additional functions to be used with the monitor. Each input/output connection port solves an electrostatic discharge (ESD) or electromagnetic interference (EMI) problem by using a grounding structure.
In such multi function monitors, ESD or EMI may occur when the plurality of input/output connection ports are arranged close to each other. Further, since each input/output port has a different size, an identical grounding structure can not be applied to all the input/output connection ports.